The present invention relates to a warning device for a camera.
It relates more particularly to a warning device adapted to be used in a camera provided with a digital indicating device of the shutter time manually set in the camera wherein winking of the optical indication of the digital indicating device is effected when the shutter time manually set in the camera does not coincide with that determined by an operation circuit provided in the camera on the basis of the informations of the brightness of the object, the diaphragm aperture of the objective and the sensitivity of the film loaded in the camera, while the winking of the optical indication is stopped to provide continuous optical indication when the manually set shutter time coincides with that determined by the operation circuit for indicating proper exposure condition, the duty ratio of the winking of the optical indication being increased to 1 as the manually set shutter time reaches that determined by the operation circuit while the duty ratio is decreased as the difference between the manually set shutter time and that determined by the operation circuit increases thereby permitting the degree of non-coincidence of the both to be easily found.
Various types of cameras have been recently proposed which are provided with digital indicating device for optically and digitally indicating informations relating exposure such as the proper shutter time obtained by the informations of the brightness of the object, the diaphragm aperture of the objective of the camera and the sensitivity of the film a preset shutter time, the diaphragm aperture, or the exposure multiplication factor. Further, it has been proposed to utilize photo diodes in the digital indicating device so that warning against false exposure is provided by lighting and extinguishing the photo diodes. However, the prior art warning devices of the type described above issue warning by lighting or extinguishing the photo diodes only when the exposure condition as set is inappropriate so that false exposure might be caused, thereby resulting in poor effectiveness of the warning.